Independance Day
by Tapioka-chan
Summary: Et si on jouait aux jeux de société en mangeant des cookies devant un bon film avec ses amis, un jour de fête? One Shot sans paring.


**Tout appartient à Marvel, sauf les cookies de Thor et le ventilateur de Tony !**

**Texte pour le jour d'indépendance de l'Amerique et l'anniversaire mon idole (n°157), Captain America !**

**Vaine tentative d'humour, sorte de slice of life, sans pairing**

* * *

Cet après-midi, jour de fête nationale pour le fier pays qu'est l'Amérique, tous les Avengers somnolaient dans le salon de la tour Stark. Il faisait beaucoup trop chaud pour sortir, alors, tous avaient préféré rester au plus près du ventilateur que Tony avait eu la merveilleuse idée de sortir. Alors que ce dernier se plaignait pour la énième fois de la chaleur en jouant distraitement avec le réacteur ARC incrusté dans sa poitrine, faute de trouver une autre occupation, Bruce avait arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où il lui avait demandé de se taire, car il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer sur son émission - un télé crochet totalement stupide, mais terriblement prenant. Clint et Natasha, quant à eux, s'étaient lancés dans un débat animé afin de savoir lequel du Colt ou de l'arc serait le plus utile dans différentes situations de combat. Et tandis que Thor revenait de la cuisine, un sèche-mains sur l'épaule et une assiette de cookies à la main –fait maison dira-t-il fièrement à Natasha, alors que Clint crachait discrètement la première bouché du biscuit dans la plante d'à côté- Steve avait le nez collé à la fenêtre, admirant les gens qui défilaient dans la rue pour fêter l'indépendance en regrettant de ne pas être de la partie, mais n'osant pas trop quitter l'agréable fraicheur de la pièce.

Tony commençait réellement à sentir le véritable ennui pointer le bout de son nez, quand Nick Fury débarqua en trombe dans la pièce, un jeu de société à la main. La lassitude s'effaça immédiatement lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche « Je suis presque sûr que Coulson aurait voulu fêter dignement votre anniversaire, Rogers, alors j'ai ramené un jeu ! ». Voilà qui était original ! se dit Tony alors qu'il éclatait déjà de rire, ce qui aurait inévitablement fait s'arracher les cheveux au borgne, s'il en avait eu bien sûr. D'ailleurs, Bruce était pratiquement sur que celui-ci était en train de rougir. Natasha haussa les épaules, définitivement désespérée par l'immaturité dont faisaient parfois –rectifications, souvent preuve ses coéquipiers lorsque Barton acheva le reste de fierté qu'il restait au directeur du SHIELD en disant que si jamais Coulson pouvait les voir de là où il était, il mourrait à nouveau, mais de rire cette fois. Mais alors qu'une nouvelle crise de fou rire plus ou moins dissimulé et ou gêné parcourait les vengeurs, Tony s'arrêta d'un coup. Attendez, « anniversaire » ? « Rogers» ?

'Steve, C'est votre anniversaire ?' S'était étonné Tony. Steve un peu surpris lui avait répondu qu'en effet, c'était bien son anniversaire, tout comme l'année dernière, à la même date. Stark avait de suite répliqué qu'il le savait avant d'ajouter d'un air faussement innocent et superbement malicieux 'déjà ?'. Steve n'eut pas le temps de s'arrêter dessus que déjà Thor venait le féliciter avec entrain en lui souhaitant de tout cœur plaisir et fertilité tout en lui serrant la main et Clint n'avait pu s'empêcher d'hasarder ingénument 'ça vous fait quel âge du coup ?', rattrapé par sa vive curiosité avant que Natasha ne devance la dite curiosité en administrant à l'archer une tape à l'arrière du crâne. Puis à la rousse de proposer d'aller fêter cela dignement. 'Je connais un…' avait commencé Stark quand Banner anticipa- il commençait définitivement à bien connaitre son acolyte; 'Vous connaissez un restaurant de shawarma qui a l'air sympa. Oui, on sait Tony. Qu'en dites-vous, Steve ?'. Le visage de l'interpelé avait alors pris une teinte écarlate et il avait bafouillé avant de dire timidement qu'ils n'étaient pas obligé de faire tout ça mais avait gardé pour lui qu'une fondue lui aurait fait davantage plaisir.

La décision avait été prise lorsque Clint avait dit avec enthousiasme qui si s'était Tony qui payait, il voulait bien aller manger dans n'importe quel restaurant. Et il lui avait donné une petite tape amicale dans le dos avant que celui-ci ne réplique quoi que ce soit. Heureux de la 'générosité' de l'homme de fer, Thor avait fait comme Hawkeye –un peu plus fort seulement- et Stark manqua tomber sur la table basse.

La table basse en question, accueillie la boite en carton que Fury avait apporté. Ce dernier prétexta à toute vitesse qu'il avait des choses à faire –« ah, le travail » avait-il ajouté, faussement embarrassé- pour s'éclipser et essayer d'oublier l'humiliation qu'il avait dû endurer. Ah qu'est-ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour son ancien collègue.

Quand Thor ouvrit la boite, curieux d'en connaitre le contenue, il y découvrit une multitude de petite pièce. 'Un...'commença à s'émerveiller Steve, avant d'apercevoir de quoi il s'agissait vraiment '…puzzle' dit-il avec un enthousiasme bien moins marqué. 'Pour qui il nous prend le borgne ? On n'est pas des vieux' s'outragea Tony avant de glisser son regard vers Steve, avec un regard moqueur et un air plein de sous-entendus, ce qui provoqua les râlements de Bruce qui ne put s'empêcher de prendre la défense du blond en rouscaillant que 'certes, théoriquement, Rogers à un âge avancé, mais quand on regarde son corps, on voit bien que ce n'est pas le cas, Stark !'. Cet argument cloua le bec à Tony pour un moment, et provoqua un drôle de gloussement chez Thor.

Après réflexion, les vengeurs avaient décidé de mettre de côté le puzzle, pourtant gentiment apporté par le directeur du SHIELD –au péril de sa fierté- pour plutôt regarder un film. Chacun avait eu son mot à dire; alors que Thor voulait regarder Erik le Viking, Clint avait insisté pour mettre le DVD piraté par Tony de Hunger Games alors que Natasha soutenait qu'un film d'amour comme Les poupées russes ferait avancer bien plus vite l'après-midi. De son côté, Tony réclama le silence afin de proposer un film un peu plus construit, mais pas trop prise de tête avec des acteurs digne de ce nom, 'comme Sherlock Holmes, par exemple' avait-il répliqué, le DVD déjà à la main, sûr d'avoir gagné mais Bruce répliqua que ça pourrait être sympa de regarder un film calme et bon enfant et proposa ainsi de regarder La belle et la bête. Toutefois Steve remporta finalement la manche en proposant Mémoire de nos père –qui le fit éclater en sanglot à la fin- et tout le monde accepta, seulement 'parce que c'est votre anniversaire, Steve' avait rechigné Clint, pas emballé.

oOoOo

Dans le petit restaurant de shawarma, l'ambiance avait d'abord été très tendu, à cause de la dispute qui avait éclaté soit disant parce que Tony avait pincé Thor, qui avait cru que c'était Bruce et avait commencé à l'insulter de coprolithe gourgandiné, ce qui avait provoqué l'outrance de Steve. Au final, Thor s'était rendu compte que Bruce était innocent et qu'en fin de compte, c'était Clint qui avait esquivé un coup de Natasha qui avait voulu le réprimander pour une de ces nombreuses remarques acerbes. Cependant Tony tenta le tout pour le tout en profitant du moment où le cuisinier s'était coupé le doigt et où tout le monde était venu à sa rescousse pour vider une petite bouteille d'un alcool – sans doute très fort, c'est de Tony qu'on parlait tout de même – dans chacun des verres de ses camarades. Rien de mieux pour détendre l'atmosphère. Ce fut Thor qui commença, en éclatant son verre par terre et en s'exclamant « ce breuvage, j'adore ! Un autre ! » - et dieu seul sait qu'il n'appréciait guerre que la cervoise, en général. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes avant que tout le reste des vengeurs le suivent et se retrouvent à glousser pour un rien, à chanter des chansons asgardiennes en levant leurs verres tout en braillant « A Steve ! ». Tout le monde, excepté le principal concerné, à qui l'alcool ne faisait strictement rien. La soirée se termina comme ça, Steve avait tant bien que mal ramené ses collègues en un seul morceau et sans accident majeur – à part un 'barbecue de pigeon à la sauce Mjolnir' de la part de Thor - jusqu'à la tour Stark puis avait laissé ses collègues ronfler sur le canapé pour partir dans les rues de New York afin de fêter dignement l'indépendance de l'Amérique. Et son anniversaire, par la même occasion.

Il avait d'abord soupiré et un sourire s'était glissé au coin de sa bouche. Ça avait été une belle journée.

04 juillet 2012

* * *

** J'avoue que je trouve que mon texte est un peu bordélique ( et mes avengers sont ingérables, c'est la première fois que je les fait tous intervenir, et j'adore ça) mais tant pis. Passons aux explications, car tout auteur en a, même Voltaire – par exemple il n'a pas choisi pour rien de mettre une hyperbole à la 12****ème**** ligne de la page 29 d'un de ces livres .**

**Enfin, explication, « explication », ce texte est avant tout une 'ode' à Steve ( ahah). Mais à chaque fois que j'écris un « long » texte, comme ça, j'ai pour habitude de me lancer un défis de mettre certaines phrases, ou mot ou expressions (d'ailleurs l'année dernière pour le brevet, je devais mettre « la pomme de la discorde » et le mot de liaison « partant », et je l'ai fait !onsenfouaupire). Le « défis » dans ce texte consistait à mettre au moins une phrase des trois dernier marvel (en rapport avec Avengers, bien sûr) qui m'étaient en tête, à savoir Thor, Captain America et Iron Man, bon après je ne vais pas tout vous dire, je vous laisse les trouver. Et le défis de dernière minute; placer rouscailler, que mon père à employé en regardant Pékin express (le télé crochet auquel je pensais quand j'ai écrit ce texte – rapport à Bruce) et coprolithe gourgandiné, je ne ferais pas de commentaire la dessus. Et il y a tout un dédale de références bizarres parce que je fume de la colle et des feutres.**

**Enfin, pour le titre, c'est de l'anglais, bien évidement mais c'est surtout en référence au drama Otomen et à son prof d'anglais (je veux le même). Et bien sûr bon anniversaire à Steve et dieu bénisse l'Amérique (pardon, mais j'adore cette phrase). **

**Bon, je vais pas étaler plus ma vie ici, surtout que je suis en train de me préparer pour Japan Expo (qui a le seum ?:D non, je rigole, arrêtez de me lancer des pêches *madagascar 3*) donc à la revoyure les p'tits gars !**

**Tapioka.**


End file.
